Selamat Pagi
by Rinadesu
Summary: kejadian bangun tidur memang terbilang sepele, namun terkadang itu bisa menentukan moodmu seharian selanjutnya/ authorbaru, permisi-gak pandai buat summary/ warning: drabble, boyxboy, sedikit menjurus, Typo/ KarmaGisa adult.


_**{permisi...Author baru- Hehe}**_

Disclaimer: Ansatsu kyoshitsu beserta aset-aset ketampanan Bang Karma punya pak _**(c)Yuusei Matsui**_

Warning! Typo, OOC, 7years later, no plot just fluff :3

.

.

.

 **Halo, Selamat Pagi semuanya :)**

.

.

Nagisa mulai terjaga, secara perlahan ia membuka matanya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya malas sekali digerakkan, maka ia hanya menggeliat sebentar lalu merapat ke tubuh lain didepannya yang masih pulas.

Ahh…hangat.

Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang pelan dan teratur menyentuh rambutnya, ia mencoba mengngkat pandangan.

Iris birunya menatap wajah polos yang terpampang didepannya, sejahat apapun julukan dan perlakuan si pemilik nama "setan merah" itu. Kalau tidur, polosnya tetap kelihatan.

Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, tekikik pelan. tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menyapu pipi orang didepannya itu lembut,

Ah, walaupun banyak tahun sudah terlewati. Kelembutan itu masih tetap sama, tertinggal di sisi pipi yang hangat itu. Sama seperti kehadiran sosok itu yang ikut mencerahkan hari-hari dikehidupannya dahulu,

 _Terima kasih_

"Karma.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tunggu, apa!?

3 menit yang berharga, loadingnya selesai.

Masih tanpa bersuara, ia reflek bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Berkeringat dingin. Menatap kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Lalu kembali menoleh ke tubuh disampingnya yang gak pake baju sama sekali.

Ia mengenakan baju, namun hanya kemeja. Sisanya berceceran di lantai, demi kami-sama dia udah ngapain aja sama si setan merah ini semalam-!?.

Kok badannya terasa sakit semua. Tangannya menyentuh daerah sekitar leher, ia lalu mengambil hape di meja kecil disebelah Kasur itu dan bercermin.

Tidak banyak namun cukup jelas.

 _Kissmark._

'Gulp'

.

"mmhhh"

Pemilik bluenette itu menoleh perlahan, masih dalam keadaan bergidik horor ia menatap suara pertanda kesadaran disebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik terakhir, dia berharap alarm hapenya menyala dan menariknya untuk menghadapi pagi baru.

Maaf ya cinta, ini bukan mimpi.

Pemilik asal suara yang masih mengucek matanya itu menangkap wajah nagisa sebagai pandangan pertamanya.

Si setan merah yang sejujurnya masih tak ingin menggunakan otaknya sepagi ini, namun demi melihat wajah horor pak guru yang _'bermain'_ dengannya tadi malam itu.

Ia menyeringai ringan,

"Ohayo Nagi, malam mu indah?"

Manik merkuri menatapnya jahil, sedangkan yang ditatap keluar dari mode horornya dan mulai nge- _blood rush_ ringan, melirik kearah lain. Tanpa sadar wajahnya hampir semerah rambut birokrat cerdas sialan itu.

Karma bergerak sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pria mungil itu. Manik merkurinya menangkap wajah merah Nagisa yang masih _loading_ antara _mimpi-atau-kenyataan_.

Karma siap akan kemungkinan tepisan tangan untuk menyingkirkan, bila pemilik pinggang yang dipeluknya itu risih. Mengingat, pacarnya yang satu itu kadang _tsundere_.

Diluar dugaan.

 _Tak ada perlawanan._

 _._

"—bukan mimpi?" bluenette itu tiba-tiba bergumam pelan,

"mhmm"

"seriusan?"

"dua rius"

"ta-tapi-"

"terus itu memar leher sama badanmu sakit semua kenapa sayang?"

Manik biru diam tak berkutik, panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuknya tadi-yang pastinya Cuma menggoda- membungkamnya. Memang dasar ya, tukang nggombal.

Nagisa nge- _freeze_ di tempat, menatap jendela dan mencoba refleksi diri.

'kami-sama… maafkan hamba yang nista ini-, padahal ini bukan ff soal omegaverse'

( **N: ga ada hubungannya geblek.** )

Omegaverse atau enggak bodo amat, toh kamu gak nolak kan? Si surai merah itu ngapa-ngapain kamu semalam?

Sepintas memori tentang kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi malam lewat begitu saja dipusat otaknya. Sementara memori yang lain ikut bermunculan, ia reflek menutup wajahnya menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

Dari beberapa ingatan itu, ada satu suara yang melekat diingatannya.

 _'na-gi-sa~'_

 _Suara karma mengalun seduktif ditelinganya,_

Nagisa ngeblush tambah berat, saking beratnya hingga ia menunduk dan membiarkan rambut bluenettenya bertemu dengan surai merah milik Karma.

manik merkuri lalu bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mengangkat wajah Nagisa. Berusaha menyingkirkan sepasang tangan yang menutupi wajah shota itu.

.

Gak bisa,

"…gisa buka dong,"

Jeda bentar, nagisa membatin tentang betapa tidak konsistennya pria didepannya ini. _'tadi Nagi sekarang Gisa'_

"….ngga mau"

"aku gak bisa nglihat wajahmu"

"….bodo amat"

Seriusan, guru berambut biru ini kalau udah nge- _sulking_ unyu nya , tadi malam yang 'ganas' siapa.

Karma menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengecup pangkal tangan guru itu lembut,

"sayang~? Buka dong.."

"…"

"katanya masih harus buat soal untuk tes besok? Jadi dibantuin gak?"

"…"

Bluenette membuka tungkupan tangannya perlahan, menatap manik merkuri dengan wajah benar-benar merah padam.

Andai ia memiliki merahnya karma, pastinya tidak akan ada beda antara wajah dan rambut.

"…jadi"

Ihh.. dasar nggemesin, Lucu banget kayaknya kalau spesies kayak tadi beneran ada.

oh… atau mau buat satu?

.

.

 **HAHAHAHA INI APA NJIR** /ditabok

 _haluu.. permisi saya juga ga tahu ini ngebuat apa... hahaha..apadaya ff udah kelamaan ngendap, kepengen aja ngepost gitu :'3_

 _gegara kebanyakan asupan maniz-maniz, takutnya diabetes, akhirnya saya ngebuat ini... ga ada maniz-maniznya sama sekali yha :"v maafkan deh... sebenernya pengen buat multichap untuk drabblean doang. apadaya tugas-tugas itu sangat menyebalkan-_

 _ya udah deh gitu aja.. terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff gaje ini-_

 _walaupun saya ga yakin ini bagus-bagus amat.. saran atau kritik silahkan deh..._

 _{gusti, debutku jelek amat- maafkan}_

 _tenkyu! :3_

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
